emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03725
}} is the 3,727th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 28 April, 2004. Plot Part 1 Outside the Vets surgery, Zoe says that her caterers have cancelled on her for her Chamber of Commerce dinner on Friday. Paddy suggests that Zoe ask Marlon to do it. Zoe says that Marlon used to be good but hasn't got a great track record of late. Emily says that Marlon has been through a lot. Paddy suggests Simon could help Marlon with the catering. Zoe says she supposes Paddy can tell Marlon that she will give him a call. In Cain's bedroom, Charity is cross that Cain deliberately went in the bathroom before her, knowing she needed to get ready for work. Charity says the Dingles' place is a hole. Cain says that she used to be grateful of her home and that he is sick of the Dingles only being good enough for her when she needs them. Charity says she is sick of living like a pig. Cain says she knows what she can do if she doesn't like it. Charity marches out. In the Café Hope, Diane enters and wants to go upstairs to see how Bob is feeling. Viv says she can't as she doesn't want Bob putting under pressure as to when he'll be back at work. Viv thinks Bob will be ill for about a week, and will be back at work when he's good and ready. Diane says to wish him get well soon. She tells Marlon and Paddy that she wonders how she is going to cope without Bob and Louise at the pub. Paddy wonders in the light of Diane's staffing shortages, whether or not Marlon will still have time to cater for the Chamber of Commerce dinner at Home Farm. Diane s angry that Marlon knew they were already short staffed at the pub. Marlon promises that it won't interfere with his work at the pub. At Holdgate Farm Tom enquires if Charity is okay, thinking it odd that Charity got ready for work in the toilets. Charity says that she doesn't think she can hack living at the Dingles' any longer and is going to leave Cain for good. Tom says that Cain seems like a handful, but that break ups are always very messy. He tells Charity that she has to do what she thinks is right and says that if she ever needs anybody to talk to, he is there for her. She thanks him. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach is leaving to go and see his probation officer. Zak and Sam joke about Shadrach being asked to clean out sewers. Shadrach says he will play for the sympathy card as a poor old man down on his luck and is sure that there will be some sort of cushy number lined up for him. At Home Farm, Rebecca Savage is telling Zoe that they can start moving on the adoption order. Zoe thinks it's a lengthy process. Rebecca says that as soon as the court dates come through she will let Zoe know. When Scott enters Zoe awkwardly introduces Scott to Rebecca as Jean's Dad. Rebecca is confused and says she doesn't remember there being a partner on the adoption application. Scott explains that he works and lives on Home Farm, but that him and Zoe aren't a couple. Zoe asks Scott for a word in private, and tells him that he chose an inopportune moment to interrupt her meeting. Scott says Rebecca could see how ridiculous it would be them being together. Zoe agrees. In the pub, Diane passes over Viv's order at the bar for another customer. Jimmy tells Carl that Carl seems to hop from one girl to another, saying he wasn't with Louise for five minutes. Jimmy can't believe that Carl is chasing Chas of all people, saying Carl must like trouble. Diane shouts Val through from the back, telling her she ordered some Cumberland sausages over half an hour ago, and that Val is supposed to be helping. Diane is angry when Val says she was having a break. Seeing Diane so busy, Chas asks Marlon to ask Diane if she will take Chas on for a bit behind the bar. Marlon reminds Chas that she punched Louise and that he doesn't think it's a very good idea. Chas says that Louise isn't there at the moment and that Marlon will be doing Diane a favour. Marlon says that Chas can ask Diane herself. Cain walks in to Wishing Well Cottage as Charity quickly drops a packed bag. Cain makes a remark about Charity having come creeping back to the Dingles. Angry, Charity tells him that she is leaving him and the stinking home that is the Dingle's for good. Cain tells her that he knows she will be back, as she always is. He asks where Charity is going. She says she doesn't care as long as she is away from Cain and the Dingles. Cain says he wonders who Charity's next victim will be that she can bleed dry. He says that she must think that Matthew is her next Chris Tate. She denies it but Cain tells her that he knows what she is like and tells her to get out. Part 2 At Wishing Well, Debbie tells Cain that she is sorry that Charity has gone, saying he must be upset but that she herself is glad that Charity has gone. She tells Cain that the best thing that he can do is to forget Charity as she uses and drops people. Lisa says that they shouldn't burn all their bridges as Charity may well walk back through the door again soon. Cain gets up and walks out. Chas asks Diane for her old job back. Diane says that she doesn't need the grief that she would get from Louise. Chas says that Louise isn't there right now and that she can see how busy Diane is in the pub. Val tells Chas that Diane is on the brink of offering Val the job, but that Diane is playing hard to get. Hearing this, Diane asks Chas when she can start. Chas says right now, and heads behind the bar. Diane says to Val that she hates it when people make assumptions. Val replies that she looks forward to watching Diane explain to Louise why she hired Chas again when she gets back. At Holdgate Farm, Tom finishes a call as Charity walks in. She tells Tom that she has left Cain. He offers her a drink and asks how it went. She says she may stay at the B&B for now. Tom tells her not to worry about paying for the B&B as he can always organise an advance on her salary if she needs it. He tells her that she can have the rest of the day off if she wants. Charity refuses, saying it would be unfair on him and that she would rather be at work. At Home Farm Zoe gets off the phone to the hospital and tells Scott that she is bringing Christopher home tomorrow. Scott thinks that's good news and apologises to Zoe for walking in on her and the social worker earlier. she says that it is her who should apologise and that she has been brooding about Chris, thinking he would have been so overjoyed at having another son. Scott tells her that she should get out and celebrate her last night of freedom as by tomorrow she will have two children to worry about. Zoe says that she will think about it. Cain walks into Holdgate and dumps a bag of Charity's clothes on the floor, saying he thought she would like some of her things back. Charity screams at Cain to get out. Cain tells Charity not to order him about. At Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach tells Zak, Lisa and Sam that he is going to be doing his community service in the village, saying it is unpaid slave labour. When they laugh at him, Shadrach tells them that they should be grateful for what he has done for them. Zak tells him that whatever they have him doing in the village, one of the Dingles will be there watching him, and maybe throwing stuff at him too! At Holdgate, Cain has Charity up against a wall. She tells Cain that him and her are over. Cain says that things are never going to be over between them, but Charity says it is over now. Cain says she had better say goodbye properly then and forcefully kisses her. Charity screams. Matthew and Jimmy run in and pull Cain off Charity. Matthew threatens to punch Cain. Tom makes to call the police, but Charity tells him not to. Tom yells at Matthew and Jimmy to throw Cain out. They throw Cain to the ground outside Holdgate. Cain tells then they have no idea what they are taking on with Charity Dingle and that lying, cheating, and conning people means nothing to Charity, and that all she cares about is herself. Cain tells them that she would even sell her own child to get out of prison and threatens Tom to ask her about it. In the pub kitchen Marlon takes a call from Zoe. Marlon is put out when Zoe mentions Simon helping him out. In the pub, Emily tells Diane that she saw Bob earlier when she took him a cup of tea. Diane asks if Bob is definitely ill. Emily says he looked terrible and is shocked to hear that Diane thinks Bob would put it on. Marlon angrily tells Paddy that Simon is helping him to cook and that he doesn't need a cooking assistant. Emily tells him that seeing as he is working at the pub too, and that Marlon is doing a big job at short notice that he does need the help. Paddy agrees with Emily. Carl tells Chas that he has noticed a distinct cooling in their relationship. Chas denies that they have a relationship and says that's seeing as Carl isn't going out with Louise anymore, she can't use going out with him to wind Louise up. She makes a song and dance about Carl asking her out on a date properly. When he does ask her if she'd like to go out with him, she smiles and says not really. At Home Farm, Scott tells Zoe she should go out that evening. Zoe says she doesn't want to and says that there is some wine in the fridge. Scott tells her that she is mad to stay in when she could be out there copping off and dancing the night away. Zoe says her copping off days are long past. She says that her future is with Jean and Christopher. At Holdgate, Jimmy is shocked to see Charity sitting in the front room with Tom. Jimmy offers Charity a lift into town. Tom says that's it okay and that he will look after Charity. Jimmy says to Charity that Cain said something when they were seeing him off. Tom tells Jimmy to leave it. Charity says that Cain would say anything to get at them. Jimmy leaves. Tom says to Charity that he thinks she should have gone to the police. She says she doesn't half know how to pick men. Tom says he's heard a lot of things about Charity in the last couple of weeks, a lot of which wasn't pleasant and suggests that she tell him her side of the story. In the pub, Diane tells Chas that she is on very tentative probation and that she shouldn't think about going all 'Dingle' on her whilst working there. Chas tells Carl to finish his drink as its kicking out time. A tipsy Carl propositions Chas, suggesting a lock in, saying he knows she will fall for his charms in the end. Chas giggles and lets him out of the pub. At Holdgate Farm, Charity says to Tom that she has done some bad things in her life, things that he wouldn't believe. Tom says that that doesn't make her a bad person. She says that she has learned from her mistakes. When Tom asks specifically about Christopher, Charity tells him that she did what she thought was best for her baby and that she wanted him to have a better life than she could give him. She says that Zoe wanted to adopt him and that Zoe was a blood relative of Christopher's. Tom asks exactly how Charity got out of jail. She tells him that he can either listen to what all the gossips say about her, or that he can make his own mind up. When she says she had better be leaving, Tom offers Charity his spare room for the night. When she asks if he is sure, Tom says it's safer there. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday